defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Verdrag van München
Het Verdrag van München is een verdrag tussen Frankrijk, het Verenigd Koninkrijk, Duitsland en Italië over de toekomst van Tsjechoslowakije. Het verdrag werd afgesloten op 30 september 1938 waarbij Tsjechoslowakije zelf niet aanwezig was. Hitlers agressieve annexatie van het Tsjechische Sudetenland werd hiermee door de 'grote mogendheden' geaccepteerd. Dit was het verdrag dat in Europa de vrede moest garanderen, en door premier Chamberlain van het Verenigd Koninkrijk werd aangeduid met 'Peace in our time'. Nog geen jaar later zou Duitsland Polen binnenvallen, waarmee het startschot van de Tweede Wereldoorlog gegeven was. Voorgeschiedenis Op 12 maart 1938 vond de annexatie of Anschluss van Oostenrijk bij Duitsland plaats. Het lag in de lijn van de verwachtingen dat Hitler meer landen zou proberen te annexeren, tot alle Duitstaligen binnen een staat woonden. Hitler wilde immers de gebieden die na het Verdrag van Versailles in 1919 werden afgenomen van Duitsland terugwinnen. Het volgende slachtoffer om dit doel te bereiken was Tsjechoslowakije. Bij het voorbereiden van de vernietiging van Tsjechoslowakije begon Hitler met het stellen van eisen ten aanzien van het Sudetenland, dat in de grensstreek van Bohemen ligt. Het Sudetengebied werd bewoond door ongeveer 2,8 miljoen (2.800.000) Volksduitsers en bevatte een groot deel van de natuurlijke hulpbronnen van Tsjechoslowakije. Het grootste deel van haar industrie en de hoofdverdedigingslinies van het Tsjechoslowaakse leger lagen ook daar. Bovendien maakten Bohemen en Moravië, Tsjechië dus, vroeger deel uit van het Heilige Roomse Rijk, waar Hitler mee dweepte als het Erste Reich. Na de bedreigingen van Hitler werd er in Engelse, Franse, Italiaanse en Duitse diplomatieke kringen nauw overleg gepleegd om uit de impasse te komen en een totale oorlog af te wenden. Op 20 mei 1938 voerde Tsjechoslowakije een gedeeltelijke mobilisatie van z'n leger in en op 30 mei initieerde Hitler een directief dat de militaire operatie Fall Grün officieel bevestigde. Op 23 september 1938 riepen de Tsjechen een totale mobilisatie uit van hun leger nadat de politieke pogingen dreigden te mislukken en hun inlichtingen anticipeerden op een Duitse aanval op 28 september 1938. Naar de onderhandelingen In het diplomatieke spel dat op de Anschluss volgde, namen Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk het op voor Tsjechoslowakije. Ze dwongen Hitler tot onderhandelingen. Mussolini, die nog geen oorlog wilde, schijnt de conferentie te hebben voorgesteld. Uiteindelijk gaf de Führer toe en werd in München met de vertegenwoordiging van Engeland, Frankrijk, Italië en Duitsland een conferentie gehouden, die uitmondde in het verdrag van München. Vreemd genoeg was Tsjechoslowakije niet uitgenodigd (en ook de Sovjet-Unie niet). Er werd afgesproken dat Duitsland mocht beschikken over het Sudetenland, dat zich bevond aan de grens van Tsjechië met Duitsland. In ruil daarvoor zou Hitler afzien van een totale annexatie van Tsjechië/Tsjechoslowakije. Het verdrag werd op 29 september 1938 ondertekend door Edouard Daladier, premier van Frankrijk, Neville Chamberlain, Brits premier, Benito Mussolini, Italiaans dictator, en Adolf Hitler, Duits dictator. Tsjechoslowakije werd voor een voldongen feit gesteld. President Edvard Beneš kreeg simpelweg te horen dat Frankrijk hem niet zou steunen. Roemenië en Joegoslavië, bondgenoten uit de Kleine Entente, verklaarden dat ze geen verplichtingen jegens Praag hadden, daar dit bondgenootschap tegen Hongarije en niet tegen Duitsland gericht was. De Sovjet-Unie kon niet helpen aangezien Polen en Roemenië de grenzen sloten (de Sovjetunie grensde toen nog niet aan Tsjechoslowakije). Nabeschouwing [[Afbeelding:MunichAgreement-01.jpg|Chamberlain houdt zijn vrede in onze tijd-toespraak|thumb|300px]] Hitler werd met de annexatie van het Sudetenland nog populairder dan hij al was. Honderdduizenden wachtten hem op in Berlijn om hem toe te juichen. Hij was echter woedend. Zowel hij als Von Ribbentrop hadden zich zeer oorlogszuchtig opgesteld, en waren duidelijk uit op oorlog tegen de Tsjechen. De Britse premier Chamberlain kwam triomfantelijk terug. Chamberlain meende dat dit document vrede betekende in zijn tijd ("peace in our time"). Churchill die beweerde dat "we een onmiskenbare nederlaag hebben geleden" werd weggehoond. De Franse premier Daladier was realistischer. Toen hij in Parijs werd toegejuicht schijnt hij in vertrouwen zijn metgezellen te hebben toegefluisterd: "De idioten. Ze beseffen niet waar ze voor juichen". Daladier had, gedwongen door de Britten en zijn achterban, de Tsjechen zeer tegen zijn zin laten vallen. Mussolini keerde opgelucht terug naar Rome. Zijn imago was erop vooruitgegaan omdat hij de 'succesvolle' conferentie had voorgesteld, en met een beetje geluk zou de oorlog nog een paar jaar uitblijven. Mussolini wenste eigenlijk geen oorlog, althans niet voor 1943. Hitler bezette inderdaad het Sudetenland, maar hield zich niet koest. Beneš trad af, deels omdat hij niet meer over een aangevreten republiek wilde regeren, deels omdat men hem naar het leven stond. De oude rechter Dr. Emil Hácha werd tot president benoemd, een zwakke en verlegen man. Ook werd het land op Duits en Hongaars aandringen omgevormd tot een soort federatie, bestaand uit Tsjechië, Slowakije en Roethenië. De Slowaken, Hongaren en Roethenen zetten alles op alles om de autonomie van Praag in te perken, hierbij gesteund door Berlijn, Boedapest en Warschau. De Polen schenen onvoldoende te beseffen dat ze zelf wel eens de volgenden zouden kunnen zijn. Sterker nog: ze maakten van de zwakte van Tsjechoslowakije gebruik en veroverden het betwiste Teschen. Op 15 maart 1939 viel Hitler de rest van Tsjechië binnen, 1 dag nadat hij Slowakije dwong om een "onafhankelijke" vazalstaat van Duitsland te worden. Dit schandaal kostte Chamberlain nog niet de kop. Zelfs het uitbreken van de oorlog in september 1939 leidde nog niet tot zijn aftreden. Hij werd pas opgevolgd door Winston Churchill als Brits premier na de Duitse aanval op Frankrijk, België en Nederland op 10 mei 1940. München